


Последний бой Техно

by FuniskaPaida



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuniskaPaida/pseuds/FuniskaPaida
Summary: Уилбур был на переднем крае обороны, когда Дрим нанес сокрушительный удар, и Техноблэйд потерпел поражение...
Relationships: Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Последний бой Техно

**Author's Note:**

> АУ про какую-то абстрактную войну, которое расползается на части, как только начинаешь серьезно об этом задумываться. Написано просто ради одной сцены. 
> 
> Писалось лучше, чем читается, но что поделать.

Песок кажется раскаленным, рот пересох, губы грубы как камень. Глаза болят и горят, немилосердное солнце жжет их и жжет, и нет ни капли воды. Кажется, что если двигать ногами, хоть чуть-чуть, то боль ослабнет. Он ослеп и оглох от боли. Он боится представить, что на месте его живота. Он представляет, что это солнце своим лучом пронзило его и держит, и мучает, и не дает подняться. Это солнце. Он хочет хотя бы каплю воды, хоть что-то, чтобы его горло снова могло исторгнуть из себя звук, чтобы распухший язык снова мог формировать слова.   
Что-то заслоняет солнце. Что-то падает рядом с ним. Он едва различает в этом темном и расплывающемся рыло, клыки и тускло блестящую корону над тем, что должно выглядеть бровями и парой пронзительных глаз - но вместо этого сливается и расплывается, потому что глаза болят не могут видеть.  
\- Уилбур, Уилбур... - то ли шепчет, то ли кричит голос. Уилбур чувствует холодное прикосновение к виску и неслышно, едва двигая губами, шепчет:  
\- Техно...

  
***

  
Редутов больше нет, траншей больше нет, пехоты больше нет, орудий больше нет. Артиллерия подала свой голос, гораздо громче, чем мог ожидать Техноблэйд. В те двадцать минут, когда решалась его судьба, он мог лишь немо наблюдать, как его гвардия в лазурных мундирах уходит в рыжую почву, как его продуманный план становится грохотом, и криком умирающих лошадей, и оторванной рукой в перчатке, лежащей на бывшем отвале окопа. Он обязан что-то еще придумать, он обязан дать людям новый план действий, но у него почти не осталось людей, и нет такого плана, который мог бы спасти положение.   
Они приблизятся, они встретят наступающего врага, они закончат эту войну сегодня. Их лица буры от пыли и серы от нанесенного удара. Техноблэйд мог бы подумать в свой последний час о том, кто его предал, о том, откуда у Дрима такая огневая мощь, или как история запомнит его, Техно. Он думает о том, что Уилбур был на первой линии.  
Кони не могут скакать, они ржут, и становятся на дыбы, и не могут пойти против вставшей на дыбы земли. Люди спешиваются и бегут, спотыкаясь, и Техноблэйд бежит по своей гвардии, и сабля бьет его по бедру, и горячий воздух вырывает из его легких низкий хрип. Ему казалось, что удар был нанесен с ювелирной точностью, но теперь он видит, что это не так - первая линия, развороченная, разорванная, разбитая, лишившаяся орудий, все еще огрызается, все грозит врагу, маячащему маленькими белыми фигурками в колеблющемся мареве.  
\- We win these!   
Это бы прозвучало лучше, будь он на коне, это бы слышали все, а не только адьютант с мертвыми глазами и несколько солдат неподалеку. Но они подхватывают этот клич, и остатки его силы дают ему голос. Слева, и справа, и сзади звучит клич, и ему хватает силы преодолеть остаток разбитой земли и пасть в полузасыпанную траншею первой линии.   
Он не может притворяться, что готовится к бою, и солдаты действуют сами. Они знают, что им делать - это и итог муштры, и требование ситуации, которая не оставляет иного выбора.  
Он бежит от редана к редану, вдоль разбитого бруствера, он всматривается в синие и красные пятна, и он находит его. Уилбур слабо перебирает ногами, лежа на спине у остатков орудия, и, если Техно и видел других раненых, то тут же забывает об их существовании. Одного взгляда на распластанное тело Уилбура достаточно, и Техно уже не думает о ранении, и смотрит только на его лицо. Только на его лицо, потому что ситуация не оставляет другого выбора. Он бросается на землю, и смотрит в эти покрасневшие и воспаленные глаза, и губы, разбитые и опаленные. Он достает флягу, зная, что нагретая телом и жарой вода в ней покажется холоднее, чем лед в Антарктике. Он смачивает платок и аккуратно касается пепельного и опухшего лица. И еще, и еще, и дает сделать глоток, и, мягко поддерживая голову, смотрит на слипшиеся волосы, и уши и шею. Кажется, что пострадало только одно ухо, и это чудо, и эта маленькая случайная удача кажется Техно значительней любой из его прошлых побед.

***

  
Ему так больно, что он бы заплакал, если бы его глаза могли плакать. Он едва может говорить, и шепчет горящими губами имя Техно.  
\- Техно, глаза, глаза...  
Он чувствует холод, и влагу, и моргает, и видит Техно лучше. Он кажется почти рыжим, а небо над ним - голубым-голубым, и Уилбур хочет улыбнуться, но улыбки не выходит, и он шепчет с гримасой боли:  
\- Техно, пожалуйста, мне так больно...  
Большие руки Техно ложатся ему на грудь, на ребра, и Уилбур, резко вдыхая воздух, от чего еще сильнее горит все его нутро, продолжает шептать:  
\- Техно, я не могу поднять рук...  
И руки Техно аккуратно берут его руки, и, он ведь прекрасно знает, Техно помогает ему схватиться одной рукой за плечо, а вторую руку кладет себе на грудь.   
Уилбур чувствует ткань мундира и холод кирасы, он едва поводит пальцами по узорчатому металлу.   
\- Жаль... Что ты в кирасе...  
\- Хочешь, чтобы меня первая же пуля свалила? - голос Техно ниже обычного, хриплый, он тяжело дышит.  
\- Тебя никакая пуля не возьмет, - отвечает Уилбур, и, кажется, даже почти в это верит.

  
***

  
Техно мягко держит в руках Уилбура и не может оторвать взгляд от его лица, от его глаз, красных от лопнувших сосудов, но всё таких же красивых и решительных... Ему кажется только, что это какая-то иная решимость, заменившая собой прежнюю, когда тело молодого офицера сломало и бросило в пыль, оглушило и ослепило, когда весь его мир взорвался и превратился в боль. Он чувствует прерывистое дыхание под своими пальцами, он чувствует, как пальцы Уилбура, такие слабые теперь пальцы, сжимают рукав его мундира, и мягко берет его руку, касающуюся кирасы, в свою. Кажется, что он задыхается. Кажется, что он хочет, что-то сказать. Он говорит почти неслышно, и его голос дрожит:  
\- Техно... Я...  
Он едва подается вперед, он дрожит, и Техноблэйд наклоняется к нему.

  
***

  
Техно склоняется к нему, и Уилбур как-то очень отчетливо видит грубую кожу, морщинки в уголку пасти, волоски на рыле, трепещущие ноздри. Он касается губами, хотя это больно, всё больно, касается еще раз и еще раз, и понимает, что дышит еще более прерывисто. Он коротко втягивает в себя воздух, потому что ему больно и горько, и потому что его глаза слишком сухи, и потому что он не может сказать ничего, что хотел бы. Он смыкает веки и чувствует, как чуть крепче сжимаются руки Техноблэйда. Он чувствует на лице теплое дыхание, и что-то большое и шершавое касается его лица. Ему сладко и горько, и на секунду отступает боль, и Уилбур хочет чего-то, что-то сказать, что-то успеть, - но темнота обволакивает его, и он уже ничего не чувствует, опав на руках Техно.

  
***

  
Пальцы Уилбура разжимаются, и он, кажется, забывает вдохнуть, и его беззвучный плач успокаивается, и Техноблэйд тоже забывает вдохнуть, замерев, и не решается сделать малейшее движение. На секунду, ему кажется, что лицо Уилбура некрасиво. Техно понимает. Он поднимает глаза, и уже не смотрит на Уилбура, лежащего в пыли разбитого редана. Он сжимает его руку и смотрит вперед, и видит Уилбура, улыбающегося ему. Его губы тонки, в его кудрях и на пуговицах играет солнце, и сверкает, слепя Техноблэйду глаза. Уилбур говорит что-то, но Техно не может вспомнить слов. И впереди, в мареве, что-то сверкает, и Техно кажется, что земля начинает уходит у него из-под ног. И ему кажется, что это сверкает солнце, и слепит его, держащего руку Уилбура. И ему кажется, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. И ему хочется, чтобы безжалостное солнце поскорее пронзило его своим острым лучом.


End file.
